


寄生

by XuBaiBai



Category: The Danish Girl (2015), We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuBaiBai/pseuds/XuBaiBai
Summary: 丧父kevin x 丧夫Einar的 小妈文学。感觉HE不了，但我还是让他们很苦的HE了。





	1. Chapter 1

凯文用力地切割着牛排，更像是在锯盘子，刀叉与瓷盘的摩擦发出了尖锐的声响。引得坐在桌对面艾纳不得不无奈地看向他。  
凯文不屑地回盯着艾纳，随手拿起桌子中央水果盘里的荔枝，大拇指缓慢却带着狠劲儿地刺入荔枝壳，两个拇指一掰，剥出饱满的白色果肉，然后一口塞入嘴里利用上颚挤压它，直到荔枝爆出汁液顺着他的嘴角缓缓流下。他伸出舌头舔了一下。“呸”的吐出荔枝核。  
“你看着我干嘛？难道看我吃个荔枝就让你湿了吗？”凯文眯着眼，勾了勾嘴角。  
“凯文！”艾纳蹙紧了眉头，“别对我说那样的话，我是你——”  
“知道了，知道了！”凯文站起来向前探身，脸离艾纳越发近了，然后吐气似的说，“mommy。”  
“够了！”艾纳不想再吃下去了，他站起身，收拾了餐盘餐具去了厨房。  
“呵”他听到凯文大声嘲了一句。

实际上，男性omega应该被叫做daddy，但凯文喜欢这么叫艾纳。一来他喜欢看艾纳窘迫的样子，二来他的mommy会穿女装。穿着女装勾引男Alpha，真是个骚货。凯文常常这么想。

当然，他可不是艾纳亲生的。艾纳是他的后妈。

在他的亲妈去世两年后，他父亲带回来一个“女人”给他认识。“她”自称莉莉，穿着墨绿色的长裙，画着弯弯的柳叶眉，深红色的嘴唇，和“她”的绿眼睛真相配。只是过分高挑了些，穿着低跟的丝绒鞋子，几乎要和父亲差不多高。  
8岁时，他们三个第一次共进晚餐凯文就给了这个“女人”一个下马威，他死死盯着“她”把面包撕成一片一片，然后再一点点揉成球，最后砸向“她”，这一下砸中了她的额头。她马上蹙紧她的柳叶眉，一副委屈的样子。凯文讨厌她扮可怜。  
父亲马上暴怒了起来，“凯文！向莉莉阿姨道歉！马上！在我揍你之前！”父亲说着就要走向他。  
莉莉赶紧上前拉住了父亲，说些“没关系”“我没事”“他还小”之类的安慰话。然后“她”凑到父亲耳边说了些什么，父亲便转头深情的看着“她”，摸了摸她的头发，似乎在感叹“她”的温柔善良。真是个贱货。凯文讨厌他们亲密的样子。  
然后他们结婚了，那时凯文才知道他叫艾纳，是个喜欢穿女装的男性omega。

“你是个变态。”一次凯文跑到艾纳面前突然这么说。艾纳愣了一会儿，嘴唇抑制不住颤抖，然后豆大的泪水从他眼里掉了出来，他在第二颗泪水掉下来之前跑开了。凯文以为艾纳会跟父亲告状，但他没有。他哭的样子很美，凯文这么觉得。

过了几年，他的父亲就在一次出差中，突然心梗去世了。接到讣告电话时，艾纳难以置信，从低声啜泣到失声痛哭。最后他收拾好情绪，佯装镇定，微微颤抖地抱紧了凯文，告诉凯文父亲去世的消息，鼓励他要坚强。  
凯文并没有太大感觉，他只觉得艾纳强装微笑的样子，扮演贞洁寡妇的样子很滑稽。还有艾纳身上真的很香。

没多久，凯文开始分化了。他不停的发烧，吃不下东西。艾纳很悉心的照顾他，几乎一刻不离的陪着他。他看的出来艾纳也很难受，果不其然他分化成了alpha。随后的日子，艾纳就开始与他保持距离。  
他本以为自己会被送进寄宿学校或者被其他家庭监护，因为一个丧偶的omega和一个丧父的alpha，他们没有血缘关系，这样的关系是危险的，难免别人闲话。而且艾纳已经得到了父亲的财产，他想不出艾纳还有什么理由把自己留在身边。但艾纳留下了他。  
凯文并没有因此而感激。如果他能给艾纳添麻烦，就尽量给艾纳添麻烦。如果他能弄哭艾纳，他一定会弄哭艾纳。他如此的想要纠缠着他。一层层剥开他。

一个冬天的雨夜，14岁的凯文穿着单薄跑到艾纳房间，艾纳倚躺在床上盖着厚厚的棉被，正带着眼镜聚精会神地看一本关于油画的书。凯文二话不说就爬上了艾纳的双人床。艾纳有些惊讶，但他感觉到凯文满身的寒气，也只能拉开被窝让他进来。  
“凯文，我们不能睡在一起，好吗？”艾纳有些为难，但非常温柔。  
“不，我很冷。”凯文眼神冷冰冰的，但冰层下面又藏着什么。  
“那至少把你的被子拿来。”艾纳摸了摸凯文的头，妥协了一步。  
凯文一把狠狠抱住艾纳，以毋庸置疑的态度“不，我想要你。”

凯文还是个小孩子，艾纳没有多想。反而对凯文一反常态的亲昵有些高兴。只能同意了凯文的要求。  
事实上，艾纳睡着后，整个晚上凯文都在嗅艾纳后颈的腺体，茉莉与白茶的味道。然后凯文偷偷的释放自己还不成熟信息素，薄荷的冷感夹杂着汽油味。  
他确定整个晚上艾纳都睡的不安稳，前半夜艾纳一直地翻身，到了后半夜则不停夹弄着腿，发出些细碎的嗫嚅。这一定是个欲求不满的梦吧。哦，艾纳是个太久没有alpha滋润的omega，但他不会让其他人占有艾纳的。  
艾纳将永远属于自己。凯文死死地抱住艾纳，像就这样锁住他了。


	2. Chapter 2

“明天和我去爸爸的墓地看看吧”18岁的凯文坐在沙发上，艾纳弯着腰整理沙发前面的茶几。凯文盯着那两块紧绷的布料，左手握成拳，右手中指不停摩挲着左手拇指与食指蜷成的肉涡。  
艾纳的背影顿了一下，又若无其事的继续擦杯子,“我明天有事情，改天再去吧”。  
“什么事？”凯文中指插进了拳心里，像盯着一只猎物一样盯着艾纳。  
“一些私事，人都需要一些私人空间不是吗？”艾纳想要忍住嘴角的笑意，但掩饰不住愉悦的语气。  
凯文已经拿到了大学录取通知书，这意味着凯文很快会离开这座城市，彼此都开始新的生活。艾纳的确也开始着手自己的生活了。  
“狗屁私人空间” 凯文中指在拳心里狠狠撞击了两下，表情像只露出獠牙的狼“你就是等不及去挨操罢了。”

艾纳猛吸了一口气，转头瞪着凯文，张了张嘴想说些什么，但又什么都说腻了，只得又吐出了那口气，忿忿地揣着茶杯，干巴巴地反击：“你，你管不着”。

“你敢去试试看。”凯文倏地从沙发上站起来，猛地抓住艾纳的手腕，冲他呲牙咧嘴。艾纳被吓了一跳，险些把手里的杯子摔了。这才发现，凯文再不是个小孩子了，个子竟然比自己还要高一些，身板也从男孩几乎长成了一个标准的男Alpha。艾纳感到了害怕，费了些力才挣脱了凯文的钳制，逃似地去了厨房。

凯文知道艾纳要去约会。因为他看到了。新的长裙，是情夫送的。宝蓝色丝绸质地的，蕾丝领子，胸前还绣着几朵花。凯文觉得那几朵花很碍眼，就像他的mommy正在对某个男人心花怒发一样，还有那双黑色高跟鞋。

前天艾纳在试穿它们时没关门，当时凯文没有在家。  
鬼使神差的，那天凯文回家时只想静悄悄的，他预感到自己也许能看到些秘密。艾纳前几天收到两个包裹，悄悄拿进自己房间后就再没了动静。今天或许值得碰碰运气。

凯文开门锁时只是轻轻的“咔吧”一声，没有人会在意，然后蹑手蹑脚上楼像只灵敏的猫科动物，他斜斜的站在艾纳的卧室门口的盲区，接着他看到的，在意料之中，但也有意外之喜。

艾纳似乎正在比划那条裙子。他裸着身子站在镜子前，把裙子抱在胸口，搭在肩上，左右转身欣赏着。凯文的目光一点点的从艾纳的脖颈粘稠地滑下去。  
艾纳白皙精瘦，背部模仿女性的媚态，弓成一条顺滑匀称曲线，微微凸显的脊椎节让这条线充满韵律感，上面散落的零星斑点为它加上了休止符。  
臀部圆润饱满，凯文舔了舔嘴唇，想到了那天被自己吞下的多汁的荔枝。  
艾纳修长的双腿，一条穿着过膝丝袜，一条则堆在脚踝，似乎还没来得及提上丝袜，又或者是滑落了，像事后的凌乱。最后，这双卡在脚踝下面的黑色绒面高跟鞋给凯文浏览过的优美篇章画上了一个优雅的句号。  
很漂亮。漂亮到凯文觉得自己呼吸急促，甚至有点硬了。他多希望自己是那条裙子，此刻被艾纳拥抱着，可以抚摸着，贴合着艾纳的身体。

“铃铃——”是艾纳的手机，是不一样的铃声。这打断了凯文欣赏的情绪。艾纳不得不一手抱着裙子，踩着高跟鞋哒哒地去接电话。  
“嗯嗯，收到了”他抱着裙子坐在床上，声音故意娇滴滴的，像个在撒娇的小妻子.  
“很漂亮,我会穿的”艾纳低着头微笑，很乖巧的样子。  
然后电话里似乎说了些什么情话，艾纳的耳朵开始红了起来，等到整个脸都成了粉色，又听到他吭吭哧哧地说：“我••我也想你，后天见。”

一时之间，凯文所有的欲火都转化成了怒火。他不再想变成那条裙子了，那条裙子现在变得面目可憎，像一个纠缠着他的艾纳不散的阴魂。如果他的眼睛能喷出火焰，那么现在那条情夫赠送的裙子应该在他嫉妒与恨中熊熊燃烧。  
他多想马上就冲进去，把艾纳变成自己的omega，但现在不行。因为你不能在小鸟还没进箩筐之前就拉绳子，那样会吓飞鸟儿，再不回来的。  
他绝不会让任何人占有艾纳，绝不。

他很快找到了时机。艾纳下午去采购了。  
一般他会和艾纳一起去，帮艾纳提些东西，半虚半实的搭住艾纳的肩膀，然后堂而皇之的享受别人的误会。开始艾纳会在别人称赞“你丈夫真体贴”时解释，或者躲开他搭肩膀的手，这让凯文有些不开心。最后，误会渐渐多了，而且凯文执意这么做，艾纳也就不再试图解释或者反抗了，这让凯文很得意。  
或许是因为上午的争执艾纳还在生气，他甚至没和凯文说一声就走了。  
正好，你自找的！凯文嗤之以鼻。

艾纳的房间门锁着，这门几乎没锁过，凯文站在门前心里突然涌起了一些莫名的坏情绪。  
但凯文有钥匙，凯文15岁时偷拿了艾纳的房门钥匙配了一把，然后悄悄地放了回去，艾纳不知道。他要拥有艾纳的一切，他不能容忍艾纳有他不知道的秘密，他要艾纳一切向他敞开，像一个忠诚的恋人。他以为不会用到这把钥匙，但现在起作用了。  
凯文开了门，没费什么事就找到了那条宝蓝长裙。或许是因为明天要穿，艾纳并没有藏的很隐秘，只是把它挂在衣柜靠里面的衣架上，被前面的男装掩蔽着。  
凯文拿着裙子思考了一下，决定在厕所烧掉它，然后把残片冲进马桶。他曾想过其他方式，剪烂，撕成一条条，放在草坪上开着除草机压过去。但不，它就应该burn in hell.。凯文嘴角上扬了一下。  
在动手之前，凯文觉得该留些战利品，他拿了一把剪刀，随意的剪下一条，塞进了口袋。  
处理完了裙子，他看到那双黑色绒面高跟鞋。意外的，他临时决定留下它们，它们应该穿在艾纳脚上见证些什么。  
他出去时又把房门锁好，像什么都没有发生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 凯文：我不是，我没有，我不知道。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 豹子猎羚羊

chapter 3

艾纳回家时，凯文正盘腿坐在沙发上，抱着包薯片不停往嘴里塞，就像个宅在家里享受假期的普通青少年。

电视上播着无聊的动物世界。广袤的草原上，一只迅猛的猎豹正在追猎一只雄性羚羊。它们用尽全力追与逃，在闪避一块石头时羚羊略微减速，猎豹抓住机遇一跃而起将羚羊扑倒在地，一口咬住猎物的脖子甩晃撕拽，羚羊鲜血喷涌不止却还用角做着最后的反抗，但没挣扎几下便垂下了头颅。然后配音说着“大快朵颐”。

挺有意思的，不是吗？凯文托着腮，“咔哧”将嘴里的薯片压碎。

凯文瞥见艾纳上楼开门进了自己卧室，抬眼瞟了一下电视旁的钟表。晃着脚默算着时间。大约十分钟后。

“凯文！”艾纳急匆匆跑出来，扶着二楼栏杆往下看。  
“嗯？”凯文头一仰躺在沙发背上，与艾纳对望的眼神毫无波澜。  
“你有没有看见...”艾纳的话闪断在嘴里，他犹豫了，按说凯文该对裙子的事一无所知，而且自己特意锁上了房门，他进不去才对。现在开口问，让凯文知道了裙子的事，又要多惹是非。  
“什么？”凯文假装着好奇。  
艾纳大脑卡壳了一会儿，又尴尬的抚了几下栏杆才把话圆回来“你...晚上想吃什么？”  
“随便。”凯文收回目光，往嘴里塞了几片薯片，面无表情的又继续看电视。

艾纳皱着眉头揉了揉鼻子，有些困惑，似乎在考虑是不是自己记错了放裙子的地方。然后又转身回了房间。

凯文翘着嘴角畅快地倒在沙发上，笑意渐渐扩大，他把手指握成圈放在眼眶上，眯起另一只眼睛，仿佛透过一只望远镜，锁定了艾纳的门框。

傍晚，凯文路过艾纳房间，艾纳关着门，能微微听到一些说话声，凯文凑近了  
“抱歉，明天我临时有些事情”艾纳似乎在讲电话。艾纳果然推掉了明天的约会，门外的凯文有种凯旋的兴奋感。  
“不不，不是的，我想见你的”他有些急切的解释着，“是••是我养子，他不太舒服，我明天要带他去医院看一下。”凯文更心安理得了，他破坏了艾纳的约会，艾纳也拿他当了借口，他们扯平了。 

“不，我自己可以的”艾纳浓重的叹息了一声，语气有些落寞“嗯••那我们改天再见”

凯文为艾纳黯然的语气感到不爽，他不明白，不和那个男人见面而已，有这么难过吗？如果艾纳见不到自己呢？或许更自在。凯文的心猛得沉了一下，泛起一阵交织错杂的情绪。他捏紧了拳头指节泛白。

晚上艾纳敲门的时候，凯文正倚在床头自慰。他想象着艾纳穿着裙子踩着高跟鞋在自己面前妩媚而柔顺，然后被自己掀开裙摆。一把压在镜子上，拉开腿狠狠的后入。等到艾纳期期艾艾地求他慢一些，他就粗暴地扯着艾纳的头发强迫他转头与自己接吻。  
听到门响的凯文不仅没有停下，反而喘息着应了门。  
同时他的幻想也到了最后阶段，他捋开艾纳的头发，狠狠咬在他修长的后颈上。  
在艾纳开门的一瞬间，凯文低吼着射了，小腹与手上溅满白浊，这本该全部灌在艾纳的生殖腔里，在他的幻想里他总会这么做。他持续撸动了几下享受些余韵，然后伸出中指舔了一下上面的白液，挑衅地看着僵在门口的艾纳，慵懒地说：“什么事？”  
艾纳僵在原地一时找不回自己的言语，直到alpha信息素扑面而来才唤回他的认知，艾纳下意识地一把关上门。  
接着凯文听到门外艾纳惊魂未定的声音“你如果••明天想去你爸爸墓地，要早点起床••”  
凯文抽了几张纸巾擦着手：“哦。”

早晨山间的风里夹着草木的清腥味，露水的潮气和若有似无的花香。艾纳载着凯文开车行驶在盘山公路仅两车宽的单行道上。  
凯文把胳膊伸出车窗外，任风从指缝细细的流过，就像正从他手里溜走的那些。  
“把胳膊收回来，后面会有车，很危险。”艾纳还是握着方向盘看着前面，凯文不知道他什么时候看见的。  
凯文的确把胳膊收了回来，这次索性解开了安全带，半个身子探出车窗去，对着弥漫着雾气的天空嚎叫，惊起了树梢一群飞鸟。  
艾纳吓得赶紧把凯文拽进车来，又不得不一边注意路况，一边摸索安全带头替他扣上，然后升上车窗，微愠地责怪：“你干什么，会出事的！”  
“你很在乎我吗？”凯文转头盯着艾纳的侧脸，他觉得因为刚才的凉风，自己的睫毛上沾了些水汽。  
艾纳没有说话，只是继续开车。凯文讨厌此时安静的只剩汽车破风的呼声，因为他想知道答案。

很快他们到了半山腰的公墓，一排排墓碑随阶而上，它有些的像个剧场，前面演绎着一段又一段故事，最后每个人都在这儿找到了自己的位置。

他们找到了那块墓碑。艾纳拿着车掸，蹲下掸去墓碑上的灰尘，照片上的男人还像10年前初遇时一样英俊，他不禁抚摸了一下那张黑白的脸，但他们已相隔了无法逾越的五年。  
“五年前你还爱着他。”凯文指着那张照片。  
艾纳叹息了一声：“的确，如果他还活着，我还会依然爱着他。至少那时是一个完整的家。”  
“他不值得。”凯文只是看着艾纳的背影。  
艾纳站起来看着凯文，微微摇了摇头，表情只是释然：“已经五年了，凯文。值不值得都不再有意义了。我们是活着的人，总是要愈合，要向前看，过新的生活。”  
“你的新生活，是指没有我的生活？”凯文觉得胸口被什么塞住了，他像一个没有目的地的旅人，他想到达，却不知道那是哪里。  
“不，凯文，无论我开始怎样的生活，如果你愿意的话，你永远是我的儿子。”艾纳温柔地握了握凯文的肩头。  
凯文的心被狠狠揪了一下，他一把挥开艾纳的手，暴怒地吼着：“我他妈的不是你儿子！！我不想当你该死的儿子！”  
艾纳眼圈慢慢红了，他绷紧嘴唇满腔委屈，要落泪的时候又自嘲的笑了：“十年了凯文，我还是什么都不是。”  
凯文想说什么，但又什么都说不出来。一种情绪郁结在胸口。他只能转身走了，又发泄似的地甩了几下手臂，怒骂了几句“fuck!”

十年就像一道鸿沟，艾纳以为凯文怎么也不肯走近自己，凯文怎么也不能以自己想要的方式走近艾纳身边。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有强X，绑手，一点点窒息play的内容  
慎入

第二天早上，艾纳很早就梳妆打扮准备出门。  
凯文沉默地站在窗前啃指甲。  
那个男人开车到楼下的草坪上接“她”。他竟敢把车开到楼下？！或许艾纳以为自己还没睡醒，又或者艾纳已经不在乎自己会发现与否。毕竟他拒绝了艾纳的“新生活”。他成了被放弃的那个。

从车里出来的是一个标准的Alpha，梳着背头，高大强壮，穿着大衣，带着一条长围巾。爸爸式的成熟着装，所有无聊的中年男人都这么穿。艾纳喜欢这样的？凯文收回目光，聚焦在玻璃上自己浅浅的倒影上，初露棱角的脸上满是恨意。

令凯文在意的是，艾纳的女士大衣下面穿着一条他从没见过的裙子。他从来都以为他知道艾纳的一切，然而这条裙子就是一个豁口，打破了他的自信，也许某天艾纳会突然消失在自己不了解的盲区里无影无踪。他感到无措。这条裙子让他产生的危机感远远大于这个男人。  
楼下的他们先是拥吻在一起，接着艾纳温顺地挽着那个男人的手臂，直到男人给“她”开车门，他们上车。  
车尾消失在深秋晨间尚未消散的水雾中。

凯文在窗前站了许久，直到最后一根手指有白色部分的指甲也被他啃光。  
他曾以为他足够了解艾纳，善良，心软，包容，对自己束手无策。他曾以为耍点手段把艾纳身边的alpha一个个耗走，艾纳早晚是自己的。他甚至想如果他再成熟一些，艾纳会对自己衍生出些别的感情，比如，爱情。如今想来这些都太孩子气了。  
原地等待是无望的。  
他曾一心想等鸟儿进箩筐再拉绳子，但现在鸟儿要飞走了。他必须现在行动，和艾纳缔结一种牢不可破的终生关系。无论艾纳愿意或者不愿意。

傍晚艾纳回来了，看起来很快乐。凯文庆幸他们没有一起过夜。否则这足以让自己疯狂。

晚上，凯文端着一杯热可可，敲响了艾纳的房门。  
来开门的艾纳有些惊讶，凯文从来不会做个贴心的孩子。艾纳似乎刚洗过澡,穿着两件套睡衣，几缕湿润的头发耷在前额，毫不设防的样子让凯文偷偷地舔了一下嘴角。  
“我可以进来吗？”凯文让自己看起来很天真，“这个是给你的”随后把杯子塞进了艾纳手里。艾纳有些诚惶诚恐。  
艾纳请凯文进了门，自己坐在床上，凯文坐在床旁的椅子上。那杯热可可只是放在床头柜上。

“艾纳，我为那天的话向你道歉”凯文低下头，灯光的暗影下仿佛一条失落的小狗，“我只是害怕，害怕自己在你的新生活里太过尴尬。”这话半真半假，凯文确实用了点真情。

这招几乎立刻对艾纳生效了，艾纳的眼神马上柔成一汪温泉，一厢情愿的认为凯文对自己敞开了心扉。他起身抱住凯文，让凯文靠在自己怀里，细细抚摸着凯文的头发，像安抚受惊的小猫，“别担心凯文，一切都不会改变的，我发誓我们还像以前一样。”  
凯文根本没听艾纳在说什么，因为他身上真的很香，而且艾纳的手指不停梳理着自己的头发，搞的他简直要硬了。  
但凯文没忘掉自己的任务，他抬头用可怜的眼神看着艾纳：“那你原谅我了？”  
“当然，别怕凯文，一切都会好的”艾纳捧起凯文的脸，大拇指在他脸颊温柔的摩挲。艾纳那性感的嘴唇就在凯文眼前开开合合。凯文想狠狠地吻他，侵略他的口腔里，纠缠他的舌头，让他缺氧。  
“那你可以喝一点吗？”凯文指了指床头柜上的热可可“我特意泡的，就当你接受我的歉意。”他尽量让自己看起来唯唯诺诺，生怕艾纳不答应似的。  
艾纳没有犹豫，甚至有些欣慰，端起茶杯喝了几大口证明自己的诚意。然后凯文把杯子收走，不经意间露出了一些兴奋，走出了房门。  
一切似乎都走上了正轨，艾纳在睡着时还在憧憬着幸福的未来。

半夜，艾纳在强烈的燥热中醒来，他掀开了被子但无法缓解，后颈的腺体一跳一跳的肿胀着。他对柔软的睡衣布料开始变得敏感，每一点细微摩擦都为这种燥热添柴加火。他只能解开上衣扣子，以免敏感的乳头被摩擦到。后穴开始慢慢变得酸痒，这感觉从穴眼波及开来，整个臀部都渴望被蹂躏。

难道是发情了吗？可是他一周前才因为发情期吃了抑制剂，难道抑制剂出了什么问题••更糟的是，他上周用的是最后一支抑制剂，本该这两天去买的。现在他只能自己解决一下，羞耻使他强撑着绵软的身体摸索着锁了门。他没有开灯，因为浓重的黑暗让他的羞耻有一些遮挡。  
再躺回床上时，他已经无法思考抑制剂还是别的什么，情热烧得他脑子里一团浆糊。  
他的手颤抖着伸向睡裤，他太少做这种事，或者说从未经历过没有准备的发情期。开始只塞了一根手指进去，但这远远不够，一点甜头反而让人更难耐。睡裤和内裤的皮筋限制了他的动作，他破罐破摔似的把它们一起拽到大腿根，一边撸动着前面，一边从背后塞进3根手指开始毫无章法地抽插。

恍惚间，他听到门响，开关咔吧声让整个屋子灯火通明。光线刺的艾纳把脸埋进枕头，眯着眼转头去看，凯文正在走向他床边，并随手将一把钥匙丢在一边，居高临下的看着他。  
“•••凯文？”艾纳十分疑惑，但手指甚至还在后穴里，强烈的羞耻立刻冲刷了他的脑子。  
“好淫荡啊！mommy”凯文握住艾纳的手腕把他的手拔了出来，还拉出一些细丝。艾纳臊得耳朵通红。他把艾纳的手举到唇边舔了一下， “嗯，多汁，看来那支omega激素还挺有效。”  
“你••”艾纳瞪大眼睛看着凯文，想问他做了什么，但在闻到凯文释放的alpha信息素后，这个问题转变成了一声难耐的呻吟“唔••”  
“你接受了我的‘歉意’，不是吗？”艾纳意识到是那杯热可可。凯文开始往床上爬，像只豹子似的慢慢走进毫无反抗之力的猎物。  
“你要••干什么？”艾纳挣扎着往另一边挪。  
“显而易见。”凯文一把揽回艾纳，弯下腰在他脖子边嗅来嗅去，在艾纳耳边吐气似的，“干你”  
凯文直起身，拿出裤袋里的绿色布条，艾纳认出了那布条，顿时心凉了半截，加上刚才那把钥匙，以前太多的巧合似乎都找到了答案。前情人们的分手理由总是“你不够在乎我”，因为他们赠送的东西从没在艾纳身上出现过。

凯文抓过艾纳的双腕，艾纳狠命地想要把手抽回来，但凯文的力道就像只钳子似的纹丝不动，现在他又因情热浑身无力，最终手还是被捆在了床头。  
接着，凯文开始剥艾纳大腿根的裤子，艾纳踢着软绵绵的腿，力度不比一只奶狗更大。凯文拽掉了缠在艾纳脚上的布料，丢在地上。在艾纳试图踢向凯文下体时，凯文握住了他的脚踝，恶狠狠地威胁：“如果你不想我把你的腿也绑起来的话，就老实一点！”

“••为什么这样对我？”艾纳声音颤抖着，泪水淹没了他的绿眼睛，“如果你••只是想羞辱我，已经足够了。”  
凯文没有回答，只是爬下床走到艾纳的鞋柜，用两根手指勾出了那双黑色绒面高跟鞋。在床头柜里翻出艾纳的化妆包，取了一只口红。爬上床，强硬的把艾纳的脚塞进高跟鞋。然后趴在艾纳身上，拇指与中指死死卡住艾纳的下颌，力道让艾纳颌角生疼。此时凯文表情分外天真，将口红一点点涂在艾纳性感的厚唇上，像孩童聚精会神地涂鸦。有一点点出界，因为艾纳不老实，他用小指抹掉了那点瑕疵，完美。  
凯文跪在艾纳腿间，用膝盖顶开艾纳的大腿，合上口红盖，漫不经心地抛在一边，上下打量了自己的杰作，眼神带着迷恋：“真美，你是这样躺在别的男人身下的吗？”  
艾纳侧着头不看他。凯文有些不满，边大力释放信息素，边解开腰带拉下裤链。  
艾纳越发的瘫软了，他用尽全力后靠，凯文卡住他的髋部轻易就把他拖回原处，顺手从人鱼线滑向大腿不停摩挲。艾纳感到被触摸的部分在燃烧，他开始恨自己是个omega，恨这副身体此刻只渴求alpha插进来。  
凯文掏出阴茎，抵上艾纳湿润的穴口，艾纳微红的眼睛终于直视凯文，就如鲜血喷涌的羚羊，哀哀做着最后的抵抗：“不••不••求你••”  
“为什么不！是对所有人都不，还是只有对我不？！（NO for everyone,or just Me?!）”凯文像恼怒的豹子般嘶吼，然后毫不留情地顶入，掰住艾纳的大腿狠狠地抽插起来。

“唔•••”艾纳想要努力克制露出媚态，但很快发情期与alpha肉体交合的快感席卷了他的意志。他能做的只是紧紧闭上眼睛，想象在与陌生人发生一夜情。

凯文讨厌艾纳这副逆来顺受，又无声反抗的样子。他绝不允许艾纳透过自己肖想其他人。  
他伏下身，用舌头侵略艾纳的口腔，把艾纳唇上的口红和唾液弄得旁逸斜出；用沾染了口红的嘴唇舔咬艾纳的脖子，留下星星点点的红痕；用力揉捏艾纳的乳头。艾纳战栗着，难耐的呻吟，但就是不肯睁开眼睛。  
“看着我！看看到底谁在操你！”凯文气急了，一手掐住艾纳的脖子低吼,可艾纳没有睁开眼睛。凯文逐渐收紧手指，艾纳开始嘶哑地发出浓重的气声，然后像将死的鱼一样张着嘴，渴望着稀薄的空气。  
艾纳睁开了眼睛，依旧感觉眼前一片空白，随后他剧烈高潮了，前面的体液甚至喷溅到自己的胸膛上。凯文感到一股热液喷溅在自己龟头上，激的他重重喘了一声，他松开手，艾纳立刻大力呼吸，激烈的咳嗽干呕，几乎要昏死过去。

艾纳越发湿润的小穴让凯文感觉被包裹在温热软糜的蜜膏里，他爽得脊柱发麻，alpha的标记本能开始隐隐作祟，他掀起艾纳的一条腿合拢在一边，让艾纳侧躺，然后粗暴的扯着艾纳的头发把他的脸按进枕头露出后颈，一口咬进他的腺体，注入自己的信息素。艾纳痉挛了几下，一滴眼泪滑落在枕头里。

咬腺体形成的暂时标记使艾纳的情潮渐渐褪去，一种绝望蓄上他的脑子，对于凯文，对这个家，对这个地方，他都受够了。  
凯文在奋力地顶着自己生殖腔的入口，艾纳清醒的知道凯文要的绝不是仅仅是一场性爱。自己的生殖腔正在逐渐打开，凯文看起来也快到达顶峰。他决不能让那种事发生。

“凯文•••嗯••”艾纳听起来简直在浪叫他的名字，凯文感到不可思议，只是放慢动作盯着艾纳潮红的脸。  
“帮我解开好吗••我好痛••”艾纳动了动捆在床头的手腕，迷离地看着他，那语气简直是在撒娇。这的确取悦了凯文，他抽出来俯下身，向前爬了一些去解那布条，湿热的阴茎磨蹭在艾纳的大腿上。  
手腕刚被释放，艾纳就伸胳膊环住凯文的肩膀，眼神像对待情人似的妩媚，引导他侧躺在自己身旁，然后双手捧起他的脸，细细的亲吻，在他耳边挑逗“凯文，你弄得我好舒服，我们真应该早点在一起，是不是？”  
凯文愣住了，脑子里有烟花在爆炸，他甚至怀疑现在只是在自己某个春梦里！  
艾纳的手像条蛇似的慢慢滑下去，握住了他坚挺的阴茎撸动起来。凯文凑过去吻艾纳，艾纳主动伸出舌头和他纠缠，情侣一样的亲昵，让凯文陶醉，但随着艾纳手上的动作越来越快，凯文突然清醒了，他猛地抓住艾纳动作的手：“你骗我！”艾纳一瞬间的惊恐，让他更加确认了。  
“你只是不想让我标记你！为什么？！”凯文粗暴地按住艾纳的肩膀让他趴在床上，把他的双手扣在腰后，像被捕的逃犯一样。  
凯文骑上艾纳的大腿，气急败坏地插入直接捅开了艾纳的生殖腔，猛挺着腰。

艾纳绞尽脑汁拼凑出一个理由，着急到语无伦次 “凯文！标记••标记该是••相爱的证明，我只是••不想草草了结我们的事”  
凯文准确地捕捉到了“相爱”“我们”两个词，这实在是甜美的诱惑，凯文放慢了速度似乎在犹豫，“那••你会爱我吗？”  
“•••也许会，我需要一些时间消化这件事”没有立刻肯定，让艾纳的话显得更真实了。  
凯文没有再回应也没停下抽插，只是又把艾纳的脸埋入枕头，弓着身子嗅艾纳颈后的腺体，那里现在是他们信息素混合的味道，汽油中的茉莉，等待燃尽的花。  
一片黑暗中的艾纳万念俱灰，他感到凯文的结开始膨胀了，他不知道自己是不是哭了，但眼眶一直沸腾。甬道中的性器狠狠撞了几下，艾纳认命了，他祈求着这次不要让他怀孕。但随后那东西竟慢慢退了出来。他听见凯文压抑的闷哼，直到有液体溅在他腰上。

艾纳暗舒了一口气，仿佛舒尽了所有力气，他觉得疲惫不堪，四肢瘫软的像一滩糊在床上的烂泥。凯文翻身下来乖乖躺艾纳身旁，用手指沾了一下艾纳腰窝里自己的白浊，他决定相信那点“也许”，来日方长。  
凯文磨蹭着趴在那里一动不动的艾纳，希望他像小时候那样抚摸自己的头发。  
艾纳缓缓背过身不愿面对凯文，脱下脚上的高跟鞋放在地上，然后蜷缩在床的一隅，任腰后的白液滑落，浸入床单。凯文攀上来，手脚并用的抱着他，像小孩子抱着心爱的玩具，无限依恋地亲吻他的背。

艾纳心里五味杂陈，如果凯文对自己没有丝毫真情，最后就不会因为那拙劣的谎言放弃标记。但这件事开始就是错的，一粒砂糖的甜蜜弥补不了汹涌的痛苦。他不想再顾这么多了。

“凯文，能让我单独呆会儿吗？”艾纳声音有些沙哑，拿开了凯文的胳膊。  
凯文又抱上去，像只不愿离开栖木的树袋熊，脸紧贴着艾纳的后背，喃喃的：“我们为什么不能一起睡？”  
“至少给我点时间。”艾纳声音没什么温度，又推开他的胳膊和腿，还向前挪了一些拉开距离。  
“好吧”凯文慢吞吞地坐起来，不舍地亲了亲艾纳的肩头，不情不愿地拿着自己的衣服下了床，努力做个成熟的情人替艾纳关了灯，和他说晚安，走出了房间。

两个小时前，艾纳也是这样躺在黑暗中，他以为这和普通的夜晚没什么不同。两小时后，就再也不同了。（Never be the same。）  
艾纳起身空洞地望着前方，隔着麻制窗帘，方形的窗口闪了一下光，随后是隆隆的雷声，看起来不久会下雨。  
艾纳走到窗前，拉开窗帘推开窗户，拿起那双高跟鞋，面无表情地扔了出去，或许落在草坪上，几乎没什么声音。  
外面又一次闪电，照亮了艾纳默然的脸，随后又熄灭。

不一会儿，外面风狂雨骤。  
重回自己床上的凯文被喜悦淹没了，他最终以自己想要的方式走近了艾纳，在睡着时还在憧憬着幸福的未来。

不知道什么时候，楼下的大门“吱呀”开启又“嘭”的关上了，此时一声巨响的炸雷掩盖了这一切。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我把悲伤留给自己，你的美丽让你带走。

昨夜大雨意犹未尽，直到清晨还下着小雨。

凯文还沉浸在未完全清醒的梦里。

他梦到10岁时，也是个雨天。他病了，艾纳躺在他身边，他依偎在艾纳怀里，“艾纳，你会离开我吗？”

“不会的，我永远在这。”艾纳抚摸他的卷发，亲了一下他的额头，把他抱的更紧了，他贴着艾纳的胸口，听到艾纳的心跳，令人安心。

恍惚间他听到鸟儿振翅的声音，然后窗台上躲雨的鸟儿叽叽喳喳的吵醒了他。

睡眼朦胧里，艾纳口红四溢满眼泪水的脸又重现在眼前，狼狈地哀求着，但他还是强迫了他。凯文有些愧疚。其实他从来不是真的想折磨艾纳，他只是想知道艾纳的底线，一次次验证他不会离开自己。

但昨天实在太过了，他应该去道歉，即使艾纳朝他发脾气，甚至骂他打他，他都能接受。他最害怕艾纳不理他，只是不说话不看他，以前艾纳气极了就会这么做。但艾纳那么心软，最后总是会原谅他，他希望这次也一样。

他暗自发誓以后会做个合格的恋人，用生命漫长的时光去弥补以前的过错。

艾纳的门关着，凯文敲了敲，没有回应。他犹豫了一会儿，还是鼓起勇气旋动门把手，门开了。

“艾纳··”凯文四处张望，房间里没人。只有没关上的窗户，被雨水溅湿的地板，呼啸的风声和肆意翻卷的窗帘。

凯文心里突然有种恐慌的设想，他心提到了嗓子眼，飞奔到窗口往下望，草地只是一片油绿，没有什么。他松了口气，想着或许艾纳只是出门去了，漫无目的在房间踱步等他回来。凯文眼神突然定格在床头柜上。

他走近，几张背面写着密码的银行卡，信托基金凭证，写着自己名字的土地登记证明··桌子上放着的，几乎是这个家所有的财富，一种不安在蔓延。

艾纳为什么留下了这些···他想表达什么？他··不要这个家了吗？

凯文的胸腔里充斥着巨大的无法排遣的恐惧。不不，他不相信，他不敢相信！他颤抖着地走到艾纳衣柜前，缓缓拉开。

衣柜空了半个，最上层的旅行箱不见了。

剩下的衣服过于整齐的摆放着，比擅于做家务的艾纳平时折得更整齐，尖尖的衣角，平齐的边缘，就像一刀斩断了某些东西。  


他仿佛看到收拾好行李箱的艾纳，站在床前一件又一件折这些不要的衣服，一叠叠放进衣柜里。艾纳这样精心打理它们，是不是因为有过一点点犹豫？犹豫要不要丢下它们，犹豫要不要抛弃自己。还是只是慢慢撕开胶着的不舍，做最后的致意？

无论如何，显然的是，它们和他都是艾纳不要的。

这些衣服此时在凯文眼里变成了高高的城墙，艾纳的生活从此隔绝了他。

艾纳走了，不会回来的那种。凯文几乎确定了。  
他踉跄了两步，跌坐在床上。

凯文感觉喘不过气，不安的气体剧烈对冲，在胸口燃起了熊熊火焰，他的心像烧开片的瓷器四分五裂。

他猛然站起来，把那些衣服一件件拽出衣柜，五颜六色飞散的衣服像他的美梦，破碎的七零八落；他一肘扫开床头柜上所有东西，没有艾纳在，那些蕴藏着巨大的财富卡片和纸张根本一文不值；踹倒那盏落地灯，灯泡碎片迸溅一地；那些床头的书，该死的油画集，它们吸引着艾纳，让那个男人在画展上抢走了他，凯文撕扯着它们，把碎片用力抛向天花板，又把落在地上的狠狠践踏。

等到碎片飘零，一地凌乱，凯文转身看见那面常常出现在性幻想中的镜子，倒映着愤怒又无措的自己，它在嘲笑自己吗？嘲笑他所有的幻想。

他开始恨，恨自己没有狠心做到底。凯文猛地给了镜子一拳，玻璃渣嵌进指节，鲜血从指尖盘旋滴下，但他不在乎。

纹路蜿蜒龟裂把他的脸映了无数个，但每一只眼睛都前所未有的悲伤。然后他开始后悔，后悔自己做了那件事，永远失去了艾纳。

他突然奢望，奢望艾纳还没有走远。凯文疯似的冲下楼，推开门狂奔进风雨里，像回到6岁，那个手足无措哭喊着“妈妈”追出去的孩子。

他被什么绊住猛扑倒在草坪上，回身摸索捡到一只黑色高跟鞋，在不远处又捡到另一只。他抱着那双高跟鞋跪在地上愣了许久，最后心如死灰的读懂了其中的决绝，痛哭流涕。

12年前，那场雨让他失去了妈妈，他什么也没追上，只是摔倒在草地上，叫嚣的白车带走了她，再也没回来。

如今，这场雨让他失去了艾纳，再也不会回来。

凯文湿透了，失魂落魄地走上楼，把那双鞋放在艾纳鞋柜里原来的位置，他很冷很累，床上艾纳的被子里似乎还有一丝余温，他拉起被子把自己盖住，蜷缩如子宫中的胎儿。如果可以，他希望不再醒来。

他是失去宿主的寄生体，不知如何存活。

“别告诉你艾纳mommy，你也不想他离开对吗？”

梦里他又听到父亲这么说，父亲搂着一个女人。

艾纳不在家的时候，父亲会带情妇回来，凯文见过好几个不同的。半夜，他会听见那些女人叫得像狂浪的母狼。

而父亲不经常和艾纳上床，他们甚至不睡在一个房间。因为父亲似乎偏好大胸脯，大屁股的女性omega，她们丰腴细腻。而艾纳只是清瘦，还有很多斑点。

但凯文知道，父亲不会和艾纳离婚，因为没有人比艾纳更能把家里的一切打理的井井有条，也没有人能忍受他这个怪胎，但艾纳可以。他也喜欢艾纳，父亲看得出来。

如果艾纳发现了一切就会离开，他会失去第二个mommy，父亲永远这么威胁他。小小的凯文心里埋下了恐惧的种子。

那次父亲出差，凯文知道那不仅仅是出差，因为他看见父亲偷偷在公文包里塞了一些套子和蓝色药丸（万艾可）。

父亲不应该用那个的，他的心脏在体检时发现了一些问题。

艾纳帮父亲打理行李，却在衣柜里发现一条不属于自己的黑丝袜。那明显是一条穿过的丝袜，艾纳拿着它看了许久。

13岁的凯文站在艾纳房门口，心里恐惧的种子发了芽。

他拿走了行李箱里那盒心脏急救药。

最后梦境变得凌乱，一会儿闪现艾纳抱着他痛哭，一会儿闪现父亲的坟墓，一会儿又是暴雨，永远的讨厌的雨天···

他睁开眼睛时，天泛着鱼肚白，他不知道自己睡了多久，或者只是另一个梦里。

楼下有什么声音，凯文撑起身子，头很痛，脸上火辣辣的，手脚却发冷。他挣扎着走出去，一阶阶下到楼梯口，眼前的一切有些晕眩，他不确定是否真实，他竟然看到了艾纳。

艾纳坐在餐桌旁静静地抽着一支烟，吐出烟雾的样子，升腾出几缕寂寥。艾纳从没抽过烟，至少当着他的面没有过。

他穿着男装，但脸上残留着“莉莉”的痕迹，顺着眼眶流下又凝固在脸颊的黑色眼泪显示“莉莉”曾如此悲伤。

凯文站在楼梯口痴痴地盯着艾纳，不敢向前。艾纳看到了他，但只是沉默，等到那支烟只剩烟蒂，艾纳猛抽了一口结束了它，终于开口了，声音嘶哑：“··你站在那里看着我干嘛？”

“你会消失的，如果我走过去··”凯文瘪着嘴角，眼圈发烫，“如果这是梦，我不想醒来。”

艾纳或许觉得好笑，但嗤笑一声后又突然掩面哭了，双肩抑制不住的颤抖，那样无可奈何。或许这就是命吧。他抽噎了一会儿，重新整理好情绪，对凯文招招手：“过来坐下。”

凯文小心翼翼地走过去，乖猫崽似的坐在艾纳对面。艾纳只是站起身，凯文就哀鸣着：“别走。”

“会回来的。”艾纳走向客厅，回来时带着医药箱。

他小心地托起凯文受伤的手，拿酒精棉球把表面干涸的血迹擦去，又拿出镊子准备挑出嵌在肉里的玻璃渣，“会有点疼，你忍着点。”

刚挑出第一颗，凯文就哭了，这令艾纳有点惊讶。

凯文爸爸刚去世那两年，凯文隔三差五就会弄伤自己。小伤口艾纳学会了自己给他包扎，大伤口吓得艾纳只能火速带他去医院。然而凯文只是虎着脸，不哭不闹，连医生都夸赞凯文很坚强，然而这更像是某种控诉，让艾纳为失职感到愧疚。

“有这么疼吗？”艾纳停下。

凯文摇头，“我只是现在才确定这是真的··对不起···对不起··”凯文用一只手抹着鼻子，哭得像个做错事的小孩。

艾纳叹了一声，没有说话，只是认真的帮他处理伤口，像以前一样。

缠绷带时，艾纳看着绷带一圈圈变厚回归原点，就跟自己的人生似的，总是试图改变，结果除了年龄变大什么都没变，狠下心逃了一圈最终还是要在这儿落脚。

艾纳打好结，剪断绷带突然说：“我去了他家，求他带我走。他同意了。”似乎在诉说或者自言自语。  
很平淡，就像说些陈年旧事，“然后我们像两个荷尔蒙高涨的年轻人似的操了两次。”

凯文受伤的手捏紧了拳头，他不确定艾纳是不是还是要走。伤口越发疼了。

“就和所有肥皂剧里的私奔戏码一样，半夜我们开着车准备出城。几乎到了城市边缘，他突然把车停住了。”艾纳感觉腮帮在泛酸，他咬着牙缓了一会儿，“他说他做不到。他向我坦白乡下有妻子，我那时只想离开这里。我说我不在乎。他说自己是个有名誉的男人，过着幸福的生活，他已经足够成熟了，再也不想因为冲动做决定。”

这个混蛋！竟然敢戏弄艾纳！凯文为冒出的第一个想法感到惊讶。他现在不该感到庆幸才对吗？可是..可是他就是没办法再那么想。

“他说他爱我，但这种爱没办法附加承诺。”艾纳感觉翻涌的情绪直冲天灵盖，他焦虑地摸出烟盒，抽出一根，颤抖着把烟塞进嘴里，但抖的太厉害打火机怎么也点不着，他想稳住再试一次，但看到坐在对面偷偷瞄他的凯文，他又克制住把烟塞回了烟盒里。

该死的，即使凯文这个小混球对他做了那种事，他还是没办法不把他当成小孩子。

“那··你爱他吗？”凯文怯怯地问，如果艾纳说爱，他的心或许就此破碎了。

“··我不知道。”艾纳顿了顿，“我有两个alpha哥哥，父母喜欢他们，而我是个omega····”

艾纳张了张嘴，那么羞耻，“还有些变态的怪癖不是吗····”

“不，不··”凯文想说艾纳很美，但他也曾经羞辱过艾纳，又有什么资格安慰他。

“他们发现了··就赶我出家门。”艾纳眼神更黯淡了，看起来很痛苦，但这道旧疤痕已经无法再榨出什么泪水了。

“我只是想要爱，想要一个普通的家。”只是普通的就好，他只要一点点就够了。但这尘埃般卑微的渴望一次又一次愚弄他，最终把柔软善良的他作弄得遍体鳞伤。他不明白为什么，他明明已经付出了一切来交换。

艾纳的坦白刺痛了凯文。他似乎从没真正认识过艾纳，这一刻艾纳不再是父亲的伴侣，不再是他mommy的替代品，不再是他欲望的投射对象。艾纳只是他自己，一个活生生的，遭受着疼痛的人。

凯文开始重新打量艾纳，他的绿眼睛，他的长睫毛，他丰厚的嘴唇。熟悉又陌生。这一刻他对于艾纳的情感不同了，他不再想纠缠他，剥开他。他希望他是完整的。他也想为艾纳的伤口缠上绷带，让他愈合。就算。。就算艾纳不需要自己。

“你呢，你又想要什么？”艾纳感受到了凯文直白的目光，所以他直白的问他。

“我以前知道的，但现在我不知道了··”有一种情绪在凯文心里充盈，窗外的天放晴了，“只是，别走好吗，艾纳。”

“我还能去哪儿呢？永远只能在这儿··”艾纳自嘲的苦笑。

“不，别误解我。我的意思是，该离开的是我。我很快会去上大学，你知道的。”凯文有些哽咽。

此时一只鸟儿从窗台上振翅飞向天空。他突然明白了，他感到了比占有更宽广的心情。捕猎人在这一刻确定自己爱上了自由的鸟，决定把箩筐里鸟儿重新还给天空。

“这是你的家，你可以开始新的生活，和你··想要的人。”凯文努力克制，但还是不争气的哭了，他深深的看着艾纳，他想把艾纳描绘在心里。即使他不属于自己。

艾纳伸手帮他擦去脸上的泪水。

窗户照来的光线点亮了艾纳的侧脸，绿色眼睛像通透的绿宝石。艾纳看着凯文，虹膜上倒影着他的影子。凯文脸色苍白而悲伤。  
这张他再熟悉不过的脸，这张尚初露棱角的脸，竟有了几分陌生的成熟。  
艾纳心里五味杂陈，沉默了一会儿，微微摇了摇头，站起来摸了摸凯文的额头，“烧得这么厉害，就别忙着说傻话了。”

凯文捕捉到了那一丝可能性，他扑进艾纳怀里，紧紧环住他的腰，艾纳叹息着抚了抚凯文的背。

寄生体寻回了他的宿主，而宿主没有排斥他。

\------------------全文完----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些没明显体现，或者没用上的设定：
> 
> 1.艾纳擅长编织，但没达到专业的地步。凯文爸爸是富商，基本没时候穿艾纳的织物。艾纳给凯文织过两件背心，凯文倔着不穿，还拆了一件示威，但另一件一直留着。
> 
> 2.艾纳没结婚之前，是商场香水门店的柜姐“莉莉”因为艾纳实在很温柔有耐心，业绩还不错。凯文爸带着情妇买香水时，看上了“莉莉”，遂展开了追求。结婚之后就当了全职小妈。
> 
> 3.凯文曾在学校受到不太好的对待，但没有同学在凯文那里讨到便宜。
> 
> 4.艾纳的新alpha是油画投机商，在画展上买下有潜力的画作，经过包装与营销再高价卖出。他与艾纳是在画展上认识的，他先和艾纳聊油画搭讪的。
> 
> 5.在凯文爸去世后，艾纳对于花遗产这件事心怀不安，他想出去工作，但凯文似乎一刻也离不开他。
> 
> 6.本文主线时间，凯文18岁，艾纳32岁。
> 
> 凯文爸34岁意外有的凯文，奉子成婚只能娶了凯文妈。凯文妈因为没有爱，守活寡吞安眠药·····凯文爸去世时47岁。（所以凯文爸42岁娶了22岁的艾纳。）
> 
> 有人要看凯文爸（借用部长的形象，没有对部长不敬的意思！对不起！！）和艾纳的pwp吗···？基本是讲渣男的故事··
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> 最后的一点点话，
> 
> 其实应该写完，修一修再发出来的，但又觉得过程太孤独，太想让大家看到，就发出了不太考究的东西，会再改一改，打打补丁的！
> 
> 如果文章有任何令大家不愉快的地方，请不要介意，忽略就好，在此抱歉！
> 
> 谢谢你们看我写的无聊故事！！谢谢！！！


End file.
